Episode 14: "Road Trip!"
Quest Information * 18-22 Arah Abu, 837 * Title: Everything Has Changed * Level: 4 * Location: On the road from Paunch (at the crossroads) to Nafir-Jara, Nahji-Rifa, and Tamtu-Durfa (the Village on the Lake) Primary Cast * Ket-Ramat, soldier-scout * Lugal, Mage of Learning * Vjor'Kul, high orc from beyond the Presett Sea * Craganor, warrior cleric if Inanna, Goddess of Battle & Soldiers Supporting Cast * Cackling creature * Ruffians of Nafir-Jara * Halfling prelate of Nafir-Jara and his aides * Halfling villagers of Nafir-Jara * Young woman/potential Nergal cultist * Gruff hammer-weilding dwarf/potential Nergal cultist * Other potential Nergal cultists * Halfling cityfolk of Nahji-Rifa Summary The party is still on the road, heading to Salihm, City of Learning, in the distant country of Jow-Hadan. They seek the advice of the wizard Eku-Zakir, a man who once experimented with the same magics that tore Ag-Rakade asunder a week ago. Needless to say, things are not normal. — They were attacked by a mysterious, cackling, pod-throwing creature in the Sapannu Swamp. The tree frogs will remember that day for generations (or at least a few years — frogs have short life spans). — Along the southbound road, they were attacked by a herd of axebeaks, spooked by a grass fire that seemed to come out of nowhere. Fortunately, the party had some cranberry sauce from Bearden’s Crossing to complement their feast that night. — In the halfling village of Nafir-Jara, they were accused, by a band of ruffians, of attacking a young halfling girl. When they went to confront the girl, she turned into a cackling creature and escaped through the roof of the temple to Yondalla. The party managed to walk away with a cask of fine halfling ale, although the village privies now smell of post-processed roasted axebeak ... — along the eastward road, a cackling creature — temporarily shape-shifted into a hawk — led an angry manticore into the heart of the party. After a pitched battle, the barbarian walked away with a pair of mantipaws (replete with manticlaws), whereas Ket snagged a nice mantihide. — in the halfling city of Nahji-Rifa, the wizard Lugal spotted a familiar symbol — a faint grey skull with red eyes — on the cloak of a young woman. It’s the symbol of Nergal, God of the Dead, just like that inscribed all over the necromancer’s cryptic spellbook! Lugal gives chase as the young woman darts into a warehouse. Should Lugal knock? Should Lugal return to his party and approach with friends? Or should Lugal burn down the warehouse? Well, let’s pick option 3. The burning warehouse attracts the attention of the citizenry … and one bombastic warrior-cleric of Innanna, goddess of battle and soldiers. Together, the newcomer and the Mage of Learning try to converse with what appears to be a local cult of Nergal, however apparently conversation is not desired as the warehouse escapees duck into the maze of clustered buildings. All is not lost, however. The halflings gather, willow sticks in hand, and make miraculous confections by roasting various pantry items over the burning embers. Everyone begs for s’more. So the party has gained a few tokens, a few saddle sores, and a new traveling companion. But are they any closer to solving the mystery of the Curse of Ag-Rakade? Outcome & Rewards * Vjor'Kul scavenged manticore paws & claws * Ket-Ramat scavenged a manticore pelt * Ket, Lugal and Vjor'Kul each earn 960 xp. This is enough for Ket-Ramat to reach Level 5. * Craganor earns 675 xp. Return to Episode Guide